Happy Christmas!
by Herm84
Summary: Hermine kehrt nach einer Einladung zum Klassentreffen nach 7 Jahren wieder nach Hogwart zurück, dort trifft sie wieder auf eine bekannte Person,die jedoch unerwartete Gefühle in Hermine weckt!HG-SS Please R&R!Abgeschlossen!
1. Default Chapter

So, meine Lieben, hier bin ich mal wieder! ERST MAL EUCH ALLEN EINEN SCHÖNEN 1 ADVENT! :)

Da ihr euch beschwert habt das es meistens kein Happyend in meinen Storys gibt, habe ich mal eine CHRISTMAS STORY geschrieben, aber wer weiß ob ich dazu in der Lage bin ein Happyend zu Scheiben? *fiesg*

Titel: Happy Christmas?!

Summary: Hermine Arbeitet im Zauberminsterium, als sie kurz zu Weihnachten eine Einladung aus Hogwarts bekommen, denk sie nicht lange nach und sagt zu. Da trifft sie eine Person, die bei Hermine unerwartete Gefühle hervorruft...

Warnung: Es ist eine Hermine/Snape Story... dann is ein kleine Spoiler drin... es wird wohl sehr Romantisch, kitschig und „schmalzig"... IHR WOLLTET ES NET ANDERS! :)

Widmung: 

Für **Mona**, die nicht weiß das sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen hat

Für **Zi(z)vi** & **Cherry**, die nicht wissen wie wichtig sie in meinem Leben sind

Für **Curlylein, Anyanka3, Amalyinchen **und** Vengari**, die nicht wissen wie viel mir ihre Revs. Wert     sind und wie sie mich immer wieder aufbauen.

Für **QueenBonni**, die ich mit dieser Story aufbauen möchte

Für **Ralna M.**, die nicht weiß wie sehr ich sie „Liebe" und froh bin das sie da ist und alles, aber auch  wirklich alles mit durchmacht... *Hüstel*... Alan...*Hüstel*...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**_Happy Christmas?!_**

Hermine zündete erst alle 4 Kerze an, die auf einem Gesteck standen, bevor sie sich wieder in ihrem weichen Sofa im Wohnzimmer kuschelte, um nochmals den Brief zu lesen.

**Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,**

**sie sind hiermit für das Klassentreffen des Jahrgans 1996 herzlich eingeladen. **

**Wir würden uns freuen Sie auf Hogwarts vom 24.12 bis zum 26.12 begrüßen zu dürfen. **

**Bitte senden sie schnellst möglichst eine Eule, um die Anzahl der Gäste ab zu schätzen!**

**Mit Freundlichen Grüßen,**

**Professor McGonagall, **

**Stellvertretende Direktorin.**

Hermines Blick fiel zum Fenster, sie beobachtete gedankenversunken, wie die Schneeflocken leise vor ihrer Schreibe tanzten.

Hermine würde nach 7 Jahren Hogwarts wiedersehen, der Ort an dem sie so viele Freunde, Freude, Liebe und Hass gefunden hatte.

Sie war nun 24 Jahre alt und hatte Hogwarts mit Bestauszeichnung verlassen. Nach ihrer Zeit hatte sie mit Harry, Ron und einigen anderen aus Hogwarts für den Phönix Orden gekämpft, da Voldemort in ihrem 7 und letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts entgültig wieder zuzückgekehrt war, so dass es sogar Fudge nicht übersehen konnte. Sie hatten alle in dieser Zeit sehr zu Leiden und mit Sirius Tod, in ihrem 5 Schuljahr, wurde es nicht grade einfacher. Sie alle hatten sich unerbittliche Schlachten geliefert, wobei viele ihr Leben lassen mussten. Bis Harry, 2 Jahre nach Hogwarts, es endlich geschafft hatte Voldemort zu vernichten.

Fudge war damals zurückgetreten, er konnte und wollte mit dieser naiven und blinden Schuld kein Minister mehr sein, wobei einige vermuten, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde. An seiner Stelle kam Arthur Weasley, Rons Vater.

Es war für viele nicht Überraschend gewesen, weil auch Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Nach Hermines Meinung war das die beste Entscheidung gewesen, nachdem Dumbledore dankend angelehnt hatte.

Nachdem Voldemort von Harry für immer getötet wurde, nahm Hermine eine Stelle im Zauberministerium ein. Sie hatte ihre eigene Abteilung bekommen:" Abteilung für gleichwertige zu Behandelte Kreaturen im Hinblick auf die Hauselfen" (Hermine konnte ihre „Organisation" B.ELFE.R endlich publik machen).Ihr machte der Job sehr viel Spaß, und so kam es, dass sie in den ganzen 4 Jahren sich keinen Urlaub gegönnt hatte und nur für die Arbeit lebte. Das war ihre Art die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten.

Auch Ron arbeitete im Ministerium, er hatte Bagmanns Job übernommen, der sich zurück gezogen hatte. Artuhr hatte auch Harry eine Stelle angeboten, aber das wäre nie was gewesen für Harry. Er wurde ein berühmter Quidditchspieler, er war z.b Kapitän der englischen Quidditch Mannschaft.

Hermine hatte sich so in die Arbeit gestürzt, dass ihr Freundeskreis und vor allem die Liebe sehr darunter gelitten hatten. Die hatte eine kurze Liaison mit Ron gehabt, aber es ging einfach nicht gut, also hatten sie es auf ihrer Freundschaft beruhen lassen.

Krummbein hatte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Er sprang auf ihren Schoß, fing an zu schnurren und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrem Kinn.

„Ist ja schon gut, mein Dicker," flüsterte Hermine und fing an Krummbein abwesend seine Streicheleinheiten zu

geben.

Als Hermine sich ihren, inzwischen kalt gewordenem Tee widmete und Krummbein glücklich zusammengerollt auf ihrem Schoß lag, schweiften ihre Gedanken in ihre Vergangenheit, als sie noch eine strebsame Schülerin in Hogwarts war, die mit ihren Freunden Ron und Harry so einiges erlebt hatte und ihren mürrischen, zynischen und kalten Professor Snape mit ihrer „Besserwisserei" zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Ihr Gedanke blieb bei Snape hängen. Sie hatte in Hogwarts nie begriffen, wie ein Mensch nur so sein konnte... doch als sie in den Orden eintrat, wurde ihr bewusst, was für ein Risiko Snape jedes Mal als Spion einging, um an brauchbare Informationen zu kommen, um so Voldemort immer einen Schritt voraus sein zu können. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er dann wirklich so eine kalte und gemeine Person war, vielleicht war alles nur Fassade und er bräuchte einfach nur...

Doch Hermine würde diesen Gedanken wohl nie zu Ende denken, da Krummbein genug hatte und schmerzhaft von ihrem Schoß sprang. Sie nutze die Gelegenheit, um Federkiel und Pergament zu holen. Auf einmal verspürte sie eine unendliche Freude auf Hogwarts und würde lieber gestern als jetzt nach Hogwarts reisen.

**Sehr geehrte Prof. McGonagall,**

**ich habe mich sehr über ihre Einladung gefreut und sage ihnen hiermit zu.**

**Hochachtungsvoll,**

**H. Granger**

Als Hermine spät in der Nacht die Kerzen auf ihrem Adventskranz ausblies und ihre Tasse in die Küche brachte, konnte sie vor Aufregung kaum schlafen. 

So kam es, dass sie nicht wirklich lange geschlafen hatte und sich nur an einen Dummen kurzen Traum erinnern konnte, wo eine Person mit Pech schwarzen Augen eine zentrale Rolle gespielt hatte, doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wer es gewesen war. Total überdreht von zu wenig Schlaf machte Hermine sich auf zur Arbeit. Durch das Apparieren brauchte sie nur wenige Sek., was sehr nützlich war, wenn man mal verschlafen sollte oder es so bitter kalt wie heute Morgen war. Hermine war seit 2 min. in ihrem Büro, als Arthur herein geschneit kam und ihr erzählte, dass in Hogwarts ein Klassentreffen stattfinden würde.

„Ja, Mister Weasley, ich weiß! Ich gehörte auch zu diesem Jahrgang!" sagte Hermine etwas irritiert.

„Ach Hermine, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst mich Arthur nennen? Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du auch zu den '96 Abgängern gehört hast! Um so besser! Nehm' dir doch endlich mal Urlaub! Mach für heute Schluss und komm erst im nächsten Jahr wieder!"

„Aber Mis... ähm... Arthur, ich kann doch hier nicht einfach weg!"

„Doch das kannst du! Gönn' dir mal eine Auszeit, Hermine! Die Arbeit wird dir schon nicht weglaufen! Du siehst in letzter Zeit ziemlich müde aus! Mach dir ein paar schöne Tage in Hogwarts und dann komm' frisch und erholt wieder! Ron und Harry haben auch schon zugesagt!"

Hermine fing wieder mit einem „Aber..." doch Arthur ließ ihr keine Wahl. Er schob sie aus ihrem Büro und verabschiedete sich dann.

„Bis im nächsten Jahr! Erhol dich gut!"

Hermine stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel...was sollte sie den jetzt mit soviel Freizeit anfangen?!

Hermine saß ein Stunde regungslos auf ihrem Sofa und starrte in das warme Feuer, das sich in ihren zimtfarbenen Augen wiederspiegelte. 

Es war der 20. Dezember 2003... sie saß alleine auf ihrem Sofa und wusste nichts mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen... Hermine wusste schon warum sie nie Urlaub genommen hatte. Es gab nichts was sie außer ihrer Arbeit liebte. Natürlich lass sie immer noch so gerne wie zu ihrer Schulzeit, aber es fehlten ihr einfach das Zusammensein mit Menschen, die sie liebte. Ihre Eltern waren in Frankreich, auf ihrem alljährlichen Weihnachtsurlaub. Harry war irgendwo auf der Welt am Quidditch spielen und Ron würde noch Arbeiten. Ginny wollte sie so kurzfristig  nicht belästigen.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie die Einladung nach Hogwarts gerettet. Hermine wäre sonst Heiligabend und auch die Weihnachtstage alleine gewesen, natürlich hätte Molly sie eingeladen aber sie wollte diese überaus liebenswürdige Familie nicht stören und wirklich Lust auf Mollys Verkupplungsversuche zwischen ihr und Ron hatte Hermine auch nicht wirklich Lust gehabt! 

Auch kannte sie Frankreich mittlerweile in und auswendig und sie hatte auch dieses Jahr keine besondere Lust. An Weihnachten fiel ihr immer auf, dass ihr die Liebe fehlte. Natürlich hatte sie Freunde und Familie, die sie liebten, aber es fehlte ihr der Mann an der Seite, einer der sie stützte wenn es ihr schlecht ging, sie auffing in Schweren Zeiten, einen den sie bedingungslos lieben konnte!

Nachdem Hermine genug gegrübelt hatte, versuchte sie zu Schlafen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Also stand sie wieder auf und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, doch auch das wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Also saß Hermine mitten in der Nacht an ihren Schreibtisch, im Dunkeln. Dabei war sie wild entschlossen, nicht wieder in Gedanken zu versinken, denn um wen sie sich Gedanken machte, beunruhigte sie etwas. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich grade jetzt mit dieser Person auseinander setzte, warum diese Person grade jetzt ihre völlige Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Hermine wusste nur eins, würde sie noch 3 Tage zu Hause bleiben, würde sie wahrscheinlich nie zum Schlafen kommen, sondern sich zu Tode grübeln, also hieß es: Ab nach Hogwarts! Noch in dieser Nacht packte sie ihre Sachen. Als sie sich endlich Schlafen legte, machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr breit. 

*********************************************************************

Jo, Leutz, dass war erst mal das erste Chapter! Es wir insgesamt 4 Chapter geben. Pro Advents-Sonntag bekommt ihr ein neues Chapter wenn ihr es wollt, wenn nicht dann lass ich es bleiben!

Also wäre es ganz Lieb von euch wenn ihr ein nettes Rev. da lassen würdet! Egal ob Kritik, "Lob", ob ihr mit Tomaten werft oder mit sonst was... Egal, Hauptsache irgendwas... *g*

Ok, bis jetzt is noch nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber ich verspreche dass kommt noch, und dann kommt natürlich am 24.12 das FINALE! *lach*

Dann hab ich noch ne frage... hat vielleicht einer Lust bei dieser Story den BeTa zu machen?

Ralna M. liest immer drüber, aber sie hat genug mit ihrer Story zu tun und auch die Schule nervt... Ich möchte sie nicht weiter belasten! Mein andere BeTa korrigiert schon „Failed Love" und „Kann es Liebe sein?"... also wenn einer Lust hat, einfach ne Mail schicken! Würde mich freuen!

Dann bis nächsten Sonntag?!

Eure HERM.!^^


	2. Chap 2

Also erst mal euch allen einen SCHÖNEN 2. ADVENTS SONNTAG! :)

_Oflowero:_ Danke für dein Rev.! :) Tja, da ja bald Weihnachten is, fand ich ne Weihnachtsstory ganz passend... ;)) Es freut mich das du dich aufs 2.Chapter freust, nun ja hier ist es und ich hoffe ich enttäusch dich net?

Ähm... ja...zu _„Kann es Liebe sein?"_ Ich habe schon 2 Chapter fertig, kann es aber net Hochladen bevor nen BeTa drüber gelesen hat, deshalb müsst ihr da wohl noch a bissel warten... tut mir echt Leid!!! Aber ich hab KELS net vergessen keine Angst!

_Curlylein:_ Oh my God... sie macht Party weil ich was neues geschrieben hab? _*rod werd*_

_*Hüstel*_ natürlich wird es auch ein ganz klein bisschen Dramatisch (so bin ich halt ;) aber nun ja halt (vielleicht) mit Happyend...

Es freut mich das du dich auf weiteres freust und ich hoffe das ich dich net enttäuschen wird... wenn ja TRITT MICH! *g*

Ähm.. „_Failed Love" _is ja nur noch ein Chapter und das ist schon länger fertig, aber wie gesagt, kein BeTa will drüber lesen... vielleicht bekommt du das letzte Chapter (gibt ja nur 2) nächstes Wochenende! Ich versuch nen BeTa aufzutreiben! Ok? Das gleiche gilt bei _„Kann es Liebe sein?"_ Ich habe das Ende der Story zu ende geschrieben, mit Epilog, aber es fehlt noch was in der Mitte... -_-'''    
Is net schlimm, weiß wie stressig das Leben ist, guck mich an... so lange hab ich meine Leser noch nie warten lassen...

 -_-''² Tut mir wirklich leid, ich tu was ich kann! Aber gehtz fangen auch wieder Klausuren an... _*nerv*_  
HDL  
_Vengari:_ Danke... jo die Idee mit dem „Jeden Advent" is mir einfach so gekommen! _*g*_ Es freut mich sehr das ich mich wohl a bissel in der Schreibtechnik verbessert habe! Macht mich natürlich Stolz! _*g*_

*_rod werd*_ ja, versuch mir auch mal Zeit zu lassen... _*g*_

Hoffe das ich dich auch net enttäusche! :)

HDL

_Sarah Denley:_ Danke für dein Rev! Und danke das du findest das die Story gut ist, das freut mich zu hören! :)

_Qanik: _Jo, danke auch für dein Rev! Hat mich gefreut, leider muss ich dir sagen das ich in Charas treffen net wirklich gut bin und Herm, ganz besonderns Snape noch sehr sehr sehr OOC wird! Geht irgendwie net anders.... Tut mir leid wenn ich dich somit wohl enttäuschen muss!

_Leaky Cauldron anno1985:_ (was is das eigentlich fürn MEGA nick? *g*) 

Jo, Leutz, darf ich Vorstellen... der BeTa für diese Story und sie macht ihre Sache mehr als gut! *mal fett knuddel* Mach weiter so klene! *g* Sie muss Mega viele Rechtschreibfehler ausbügeln... _*reich einen Keks damit es net ganz so schlimm is*_

Ach ja.. das mit den Zahlen ( 92 eingeschult) wusste ich, aber ich wollte es so gestallten das Herm in diesem Jahr (2003) wiederkommt, aber danke fürs drauf hinweisen!

HDL

_P.S: Sie hat sich bereit erklärt bei „Kann es Liebe sein?" den BeTa zu machen und sie hat auch schon das letzte Chapter von „Failed Love"!!! Also Dankt ihr, denn so bekommt ihr das letzte Chapter zu „Failed Love" vielleicht schon nächste Woch_! _*dafür mega knuffel*_

_Ginny8:_ Auch die süße Maus macht nen BeTa für mich! DANKESCHÖN! :)

_QueenBonnei:_ Hab ich dich etwas Peinlich berührt? Dann tut es mit leid...das wollte ich natürlich net! _*g*_ Oh ja SCHUND! *g* ich sage zu meinen Storys immer: „Dass kommt dabei raus wenn ein Krankes Hirn seine wirren Gedanken raus lässt..." _...*g*_

Mein Gott.. GENIAL? _*Rodwerd*_ das is echt Hart... _*anläuftwieneTomate* _das ja ja mal supi lieb von dir! _*dafür zu tode knuffel*,_( ich hingegen würde Curlylein als GENIAL bezeichnen...;) Freut mich das ich dich a bissel in Weihnachtsstimmung gebracht habe! Ich lass dich schon net allein! Solang dat ihr welche lesen wollen schreib ich auch! :)

Mh, lecker danke für den Keks... _*essauf*_ Hat mich gestärkt! ;)

HDL

_Anyanka3:_ Meinst du mit „Dass is so süß von dir" meine Widmung? Naja muss einfach mal gesagt werden! Is ja schließlich die Wahrheit! _*g*_ Joar, heute is der 2 Adventssonntag und hier is das 2 Chapter! :) Dann lass dich überraschen ob Sev. Wirklich der seien kann der sie Stützt ect. _*g*_ Auf jeden fall kommt hier zum ersten mal Sev in Aktion _*lach*_

HDL

Dann noch wie immer ein besonderer DANK an RALNA M.! _*hug you so much*_ Was wäre ich ohne sie…?

So, gehtz aber genug...VIEL SPAß!!!

Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse... die Personen in dieser Story, besondern Snape und Hermine werden im Laufe der Story noch mehr als OOC! Also bitte net beschweren!  
 ~ * ~ * ~

****

**Happy Christmas?!:**

Hermine wachte früh am Morgen auf, aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, das vor dem Weihnachtsbaum mit Geschenken steht und darauf wartet, sie endlich aufzumachen. Sie hatte ihre Sachen schon am Abend gepackt, deshalb frühstückte sie erst mal ausgiebig. Da sie schon 3 Tage früher nach Hogwarts kam, wollte sie nicht noch so unverschämt sein und so früh am Morgen anreisen. Also putzte sie aus Langeweile ihre Wohnung nach Muggelart und nicht wie immer mit dem Zauberstab, schrieb ihren Eltern noch einen Brief, dass sie in Hogwarts sein würde, machte an ihrem Weihnachtsbaum die Lichter aus, schnappte sich Krummbein und apparierte nach Hogwarts.

Da stand sie nun... bibbernd vor Kälte, ihren Kater im Arm vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Irgendwie kam sie sich jetzt dumm vor. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie sich noch gar nicht angekündigt hatte, war sie so früh überhaupt schon willkommen?

'Was denkst du wieder für einen Quatsch... du bist immer willkommen auf Hogwarts!', dachte Hermine und ärgerte sich über sich selber. Sie ließ Krummbein runter. 

"Wo wir sind, weißt du ja, und wo du mich findest auch!" 

Krummbein strich einmal um ihre Beine und verschwand dann im Schnee.

Etwas schüchtern trat Hermine in die Eingangshalle. Nervös ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, wie immer war schon alles weihnachtlich geschmückt. Überall funkelte und glitzerte es, es roch nach frischer Tanne und gebackenen Keksen, die Rüstungen trugen alle Weihnachtsmützen. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Miss Granger?"

Abrupt drehte sich Hermine um und sah in das verwirrte Gesicht von Prof. McGonagall.

„Was machen Sie denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, nein! Ich habe seit gestern frei und habe mir einfach erlaubt, früher zu kommen... Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung?" Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. 

Doch Prof. McGonagalls Gesicht zeigte ein erleichtertes Lächeln. 

„Natürlich, Miss Granger! Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts!", mit diesen Worten umarmte sie Hermine herzlich. Damit hatte diese nicht gerechnet. Überrascht tätschelte Hermine McGonagall den Rücken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es freut mich sehr, dass wir bessere Zeiten haben und wir in Frieden ein Wiedersehen feiern können!", damit ließ McGonagall Hermine los.

„Ist doch okay! Ich freu mich auch wieder hier zu sein.", lächelte Hermine.

McGonagall schien peinlich berührt.

„Nun ja, ich muss gleich unterrichten. Die Kinder haben noch keine Ferien. Sie fangen dieses Jahr erheblich später an, dafür haben sie etwas länger nach Neujahr frei!"

„Das macht nichts! Ich lasse meine Sachen hier stehen und geh mich ein bisschen umsehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Dann sehen wir uns beim Mittagessen! Danach wird Albus Ihnen hre Räumlichkeiten zeigen!"

Hermine nickte freundlich und schritt in Richtung Kerker, warum vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, irgendetwas zwang sie förmlich dazu. 

Langsam schlenderte Hermine durch die verzwickten Kerkergänge, aber sie wusste genau, wo ihr alter Klassenraum für Zaubertränke war. Sie war leicht überrascht, als die Kerkertür weit offen stand. Neugierig näherte sich Hermine der Tür. Vorsichtig lugte sie in den Klassenraum hinein. Es war keiner da... in Hermine machte sich leichte Enttäuschung breit...

Sie lehnte sich an den Rahmen und ließ ihren Erinnerungen freien Lauf.

Die letzten 2 Jahre in Hogwarts waren sehr hart gewesen, besonders in Zaubertränke. Snape hatte sie alle mehrmals zusammengeschrieen, sodass jeder einen Kopf kleiner aus dem Kerker schritt. 

Natürlich hatten Harry und Ron kein Zaubertrankunterricht mehr gehabt, nur sie blieb übrig von den dreien. Hermine war stolz drauf, dass sie bei so einem Lehrer so gut war. Sie hatte ihm immer die Stirn geboten, hatte sich auf alles eingelassen, sie erinnerte sich an fast endlose Diskussionen, Schikanierungen und hämische Bemerkungen, doch erst jetzt begriff Hermine, dass es das einzig Richtige war, was Snape gemacht hatte. Er wolle nur immer das Beste aus seinen Schülern rausholen, wenn auch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab.

„Chrmchrm..."

Hermine wirbelte herum.

„Miss Granger, was für eine Überraschung Sie wiederzusehen, wenn auch keine angenehme!" 

Sie blickte ihm in seine endlos scheinenden, kalten,  schwarzen Augen. Schlagartig erinnerte sich Hermine wieder

an ihren Traum. Nun wusste sie, wem diese wunderschönen schwarzen Augen gehört hatten.

Hermine errötete leicht, als sich der Traum vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielte... aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben und ergänze, dass die Jahre Sie Ihrer Freundlichkeit nicht beraubt haben!"

Snape schaute sie verwundert an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben.

"Wie ich sehe, haben die 4 Jahre Ihnen sehr gut getan... etwas mehr Rückgrat, aber wären Sie nun so freundlich und würden mich weiter meine Arbeit machen lassen? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen müssen manche Menschen noch arbeiten."

Auf Hermines Gesicht machte sich ein freundliches Lächeln breit, dann drehte sie sich ohne etwas zu sagen um und ging. Aber bevor sie hinter der Biegung verschwand, sagte sie mit gespielter Überheblichkeit:

"Viel Spaß beim Unterrichten Professor und seien Sie nicht zu streng zu den Kindern!"

Snape stand da und konnte nicht glauben, was sich da grade abgespielt hatte. Erst hatte die Granger _so _ein

„Auftritt" hingelegt, und dann wunderte er sich über seine eigenen Gedanken.

Er hatte Granger seit 4 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. In diesen 4 Jahren, hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Sie erschien nun selbstbewusster, erwachsener und vor allem weiblicher. Ihr Charme, der zu ihrer Schulzeit einen ausgenommenen Molch glich,  hatte sich so verändert, dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um sein körperliches Verlangen machte. Auch wenn es einige nicht wahrhaben wollten, er war auch nur ein Mann und konnte so einer Frau nicht widerstehen. Nicht nur ihre wunderschönen zimtfarbenen braunen Augen, das wunderbar glatte und gleichmäßige Gesicht und die sexy Formen ihres Körpers gefielen ihm mehr als gut, nein, auch ihre Intelligenz machte sie sehr anziehend für ihn. 

Hermine war ihm geistlich fast ebenbürtig und das gab es sehr selten. 

Als Hermine um die Ecke gebogen war, lehnte sie sich an die kalte Steinwand. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie von IHM geträumt hatte, warf sie vollkommen aus der Bahn. Warum gerade er? Schnaubend ließ sie sich ein Stück an der Steinwand runter sinken. Sie wusste nicht so genau, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Hermine würde ihn nicht als „schön" bezeichnen, wenn man „schön" so definiert, wie die meisten Frauen ihres Alters. Sexy Body, mega Machos, nichts im Hirn, das naive Gelaber von Mister Right brachte sie immer wieder auf die Palme.

Denn Hermine definierte „schön" anders...

Seine langen schwarzen Haare, die fettig aussahen, aber Hermine vermutete, dass sie weich wie Seide waren, diese unergründlichen schwarzen Augen, die bis zum Grund ihrer Seele blicken konnten, die feingliedrigen Finger, seine Intelligenz, die „Zornesfalte" zwischen seinen Augenpartien, seine unergründliche geheimnisvolle Person, sein „dunkler" Charme zog sie in den Bann. So was würde sie als „schön" bezeichnen, doch das würde sie öffentlich natürlich nie zugeben. 

'Was trägt er wohl unter seiner enganliegenden viktorianischen Robe?'

Hermine errötete wieder. Sie glaubte, sie hatte einfach einen Hormonüberschuss, den sie schnell wieder los werden sollte, wenn sie diese _BESINNLICHEN_ und _RUHIGEN_ Weihnachstage überstehen wollte.

Hermine beschloss, raus zu gehen, in die Kälte, die stickige Kerkerluft tat ihr anscheinend nicht gut.

Snape saß wie gewöhnlich an seinem Pult, als die Drittklässler, Gryffindors und Slytherins, fröhlich schwatzend den Klassenraum betraten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich alle schon gesetzt hatten und ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Er hasste die Granger schon jetzt dafür, dass sie nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden wollte.

Als die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zu Ende war, gingen alle mit hängenden Köpfen aus dem Kerker. Snape hatte Gryffindor insgesamt 30 und Slytherin sogar 40 Punkte abgezogen.

Er hatte sich andauert gefragt, ob diese grässlichen, singenden Weihnachtsmützen, die beißen, wenn man sie abnehmen wollte, aus „Weasleys mehr als Zauberhafte Scherzartikel" stammten.

Snape hatte keinen Einzigen gelobt und viermal ein „Ungenügend" verteilt. Seine Laune war sogar für ihn unerträglich gewesen. Alles wegen _IHR_! Aber das Beste war, dass er noch 3 Klassen vor sich hatte, bevor er „Feierabend" hatte...

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie den gestrigen Tag überlebt hatte. Nach dem sie nach Snapes Wiedersehen nach draußen geflüchtet war, hatte sie sich erst wieder zum Abendessen ins Schloss getraut. Hätte Hermine gewusst, dass sie mit am Lehrertisch saß, neben Snape, wäre sie lieber verhungert. 

Er hatte sich, entweder nicht auf ihre Versuche ein Gespräch anzufangen eingelassen oder es fiel ihm nur ein sarkastischer Spruch ein...

Hermine war jetzt schon froh, sich nach Weihnachten wieder voll und ganz in ihre Arbeit stürzen zu können... hätte sie das alles geahnt, wäre sie mit ihren Eltern nach Frankreich gefahren.

„Miss Granger? Hätten Sie heute Abend Zeit für einen „Willkommenstrunk" in meinem Büro? Die Kinder sind dann schon auf dem nach Hause Weg.", fragte Dumbledore nach dem Frühstück.

Hermine wollte nicht unhöflich sein und nickte nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Dann stand sie schnellstmöglich auf und verbachte ihren ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek, Dobby hatte ihr auf ihren Wunsch hin, das Mittagessen dorthin gebracht.

Snape wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Warum war er nicht auf ihre Versuche, ein Gespräch anzufangen, eingegangen? War es so schwer, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten? 

Ja, das war es in seinen Augen. Er wollte es nie wieder durchmachen, dieses Gefühl von „nicht geliebt werden", wieder abgewiesen zu werden. Natürlich, es war Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. 

Snape schluckte sein Glas Whiskey hinunter. Das war auch der Grund, warum er dieses Fest nicht ausstehen konnte. Alles liebte sich auf einmal, alles war vergessen, diese Glückseeligkeit, dieser ganze Aufwand, das Drumherum, jeder war bei dem Menschen, den er liebte. Snape hatte nie eine Familie gehabt, die ihn liebte, nie hatte er ein fröhliches Weihnachten erlebt, mit Truthahn und Geschenken. 

Nur der Schnee gefiel ihm... denn er war genau so kalt wie Snape selber, aber auch der Schnee war nicht perfekt, nach ihm müsste er schwarz sein... das Weiß tat nach einiger Zeit seinen Augen weh. Es erinnerte ihn an Frieden, Reinheit, unbefleckt sein... alles was _sie_ war und er nie besaß und nie besitzen würde. Snape massierte ausgiebig seine Schläfen, bevor er sich dann zu Dumbledores Büro aufmachte... mehr als widerwillig. 

Schon als er eintrat, fiel sein Blick auf sie. Hermine trug einen dunkelroten Umhang, der mit Goldfasern durchzogen war. 

Als Hermine sah, dass er auch gekommen war, spürte sie deutlich ihr Herz schlagen. Sie kam sich total bescheuert vor, wie ein verliebter Teenager, der eine Boyband anhimmelte.

Sie beobachtete ihn mit verstohlenen Blicken, wie er sich auf einem bequemen, in die Jahre gekommenen roten Sessel niederließ und sich seinem Glas Whiskey widmete. Hermine versuchte sich auf das Gespräch mit Prof. Flitwick zu konzentrieren, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht. Immer wieder trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke, oder bildete sich Hermine alles nur ein?

Snape hatte sie den ganzen Abend beobachtet und war auf jeden eifersüchtig gewesen, der mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Egal, ob es Flitwick, Albus oder Binns war, jetzt war er schon auf einen Geist eifersüchtig...

'So weit ist es also schon gekommen...'

Er hatte genug gesehen, er konnte ihre Nähe nicht weiter ertragen. Sie war ihm so nahe und doch so fern. Er erhob sich und schritt auf Hermine zu, um sich zu verabschieden, soviel Anstand besaß er dann doch noch.

Snape traf Hermine genau vor dem Schreibtisch von Albus.

Hermine hatte aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, dass er sich erhoben hatte und sich auf sie zu bewegte. Ihr Herz bebte auf einmal, ihre Hände fummelten nervös an ihrem Umhang herum.

Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihren Schultern, Hermine drehte sich um.

„Miss Granger? Ich möchte mich für heute..." Doch weiter kam Snape nicht.

„AAAHHH, sieh an, sieh an! Wer steht denn da unter dem Mistelzweig?!"

Pfeilschnell schoss Hermines, wie auch Snapes Blick nach oben...

„ALBUS, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten. Sein Gesicht spiegelte unmissverständlich ein NEIN wieder.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte... total verwirrt schaute sie in die Runde, alle grinsten sie verstohlen an. Sie hätte schwören können, dass vor ein paar Minuten noch kein Zweig da gehangen hatte.

„Ach stell dich nicht so an! Severus! Ist es so schlimm? Sieh es doch mal so, sei froh dass da nicht Minerva steht.", sagte Albus augenzwinkernd, der sich dadurch einen vernichtenden Blick von Minerva einheimste.

Snape kam sich vor wie ein Trottel... er sollte grade SIE küssen? Hier und jetzt, vor allen Leuten? Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz!

~ * ~ * ~*

Ja, meine süßen, dass war es dann auch schon wieder für den heutigen Sonntag...

Und hats euch gefallen? Wenn JA oder NEIN einfach ein kleines oder auch großes _*g*_ Rev. Dalassen... ihr wisst, kommt nix, schreib ich auch nix weiter... _*g*_

Ach ja... als ich am Don. Baden war und in der Badewanne Bratkatoffeln gegessen hab *lachweg* is mir mal wieder ne neue Idee für ne Short-Fic. Gekommen, türlich über Herm/Sev. Weiß aber net ob ich das dieses Jahr noch gebacken bekomm... gib mein bestes, wenn dat einer lesen will? ;)

So, dann bis nächsten Sonntag!

**MÄDELS, IHR SEIT EINFACH SIE BESTEB! ICH „LIEBE" EUCH! HEAGDL!!!**

Eure,

HERM.!^^  


	3. Chap 3

TATATATA! Und wenn das Dritte Lichtlein brennt bekommt ihr eurer Drittes Chapter! :)  

Hier ist es nun, aber wie immer euch allen erst mal einen SCHÖNEN (ich weiß, Wetter is nicht grade der Hit!) 

3 ADVENTSSONNTAG! :))

Meine Güte, erst mal möchte ich mich bei euch allen Bedanken! Ist ja der Wahnsinn ich hab für das Zweite Chapter sage und schreibe: 14 Revs. Bekommen! Ich versuche alle zu erwähnen... natürlich geht das leider bei jedem nicht ausführlich, aber bitte nicht böse sein, da sonst das beantworten der Revs. Länger ist als die Story an sich! *g*

__

_Curlylein:_ Die süße Curly.! Ich bedanken mich erst mal für deinen HULLA! Ich fühle mich geehrt das du das für mich getan hast! _*g*_ Danke das du die Story „schön" findest, aber beneiden musst du mich nun wirklich nicht! Wie ich schon in meinen Rev. Gesagt habe, hat das jede große Autorin mal! Und du schaffst das schon! **„Warum einfach?"** ist einfach so eine geile Story, dass ich eher DICH beneiden muss! :) Ich wollte schon immer mal eine Szene schreiben in dem ein Mistelzweig erwähnt wird..._*lach* _Ja wegen dem Absätzen, es was mein Fehler, ich hatte vergessen das 2 Chapter in HTML hoch zuladen, als ich es bemerkt habe, habe ich es gelöscht und neu reingestellt, aber komischerweise konntet ihr es trotzdem Lesen... -.-' Keine Angst, es kommen noch ein paar Sev/Herm Szenen... nur für DICH! _*g*_

HDGDL

_Anyanka3:_ Die „klene" süße Any! :) Ja Herm. Hatte wohl wirklich leicht unterdrücke Gefühle! _*g*_ Deine Definition von „Schön" fand ich total süß!!! Mit den Absätzen: s. Curlylein! Jo, es geht mit den beiden wirklich alles etwas schnell! Aber sie haben ja auch nur 3 Tage Zeit in denen sie sich näher kommen können, leichter Zeitdruck! _*g*_

Ähm... ja ich esse in der heißen Badewanne, heiße Bratkartoffeln aus der Mikrowelle... bin halt ein Freak _*g*_

HDL 

_Vengari:_ Danke Sweety! :) Auch jetzt halte ich extra für dich mein Adventsversprechen... dafür kannst du dich bei meine BeTa bedanken! Sie hat es noch rechzeitig geschafft! :) Bratkartoffeln schmecken sehr gut in der Badewanne! *g* Wegen den Absätzen: s. Curlylein!

HDL

_OflowerO_: Das niedliche Blümchen ;)! Danke für die Kekse... wenn ihr so weiter macht hab ich 10 Kilo zugenommen bei der Story! ;) Ist nicht so schlimm, wenn das Rev. Später kommt! Es ist doch heute schon wieder Sonntag! _*g*_ Danke, den ich weiß nie genau ob ich Sevs. Gedanken wirklich rüberbringe kann. Ob sie sich Küssen oder net, werden sie in wenigen Sek. Erfahren! _*g*_ Jo, Badenwannen Story... kommt noch irgendwann... Hey, kein Prob. Wegen der Erwähnung in der Bio! Hab ich doch gern gemacht!:) Ist doch net schlimm das du net den BeTa machst, weiß doch das du „Warum einfach?" schon hast! Hab ja jetzt 2!:) 

HDL

_Elliot:_ Mhh... irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das ich unheimlich gut in Cliffs. Bin! ;) HILFE! Große Meisterin? _*schäm*_ Ihr sollt net immer so übertreiben! Ich wird immer Rot wie ne Tomate! Es ist ja schon wieder Sonntag! Dann nur noch eine Woche warten und „Happy Christmas?" ist zu Ende... für immer und ewig abgeschlossen! Danke fürs Rev.!

_Queenbonnie:_ Sorry, _*wiederloslass*_ Ja ja, das mit den „evil Cliffhanger" kenn ich irgendwie schon! _*g*_ Puhhh... zum Glück hab ich  Sevs. Gefühle wohl einigermaßen rübergebracht... Ich kann bald keine Kekse mehr sehen aber DANKE! *g* Vielleicht „verpennen" die beiden ja wirklich Weihnachten? _*g*_

HDL

**Sango** _(wie du magst keine Herm/Sev story? WIE KANN DAS SEIN?)_,**Qanik **_(leider glaub ich bleibt Sev. Net wirklich so garstig, er wird eher nen Weichei, sorry *lach*)_,**lastunicorn4life** _(das erste Chap. Hatte keinen BeTa, jetzt hab ich gleich zwei, freut mich das du weiter lesen willst)_, **TheShnit** _(Na wann kommen den die Tomaten? *g*)_, **Knighsballad** _(die zwei Charas. Sind doch schon total verändert und das Sev. Halbblütler gehasst hat, spielt in dieser Story keine Rolle und ganz alleine Sev entscheidet ob Herm für ihn wie nen Model aussieht oder net ;)_ _*lach*),_** Besserweiss **_(Ich glaub Alan wollte erst zu mir kommen *g*)_ und **Nachtschatte**! Bei euch allen möchte ich mich recht **Herzlich bedanken** für euren lieben revs.! Ihr wisst wie man einen Aufbauen kann! __

_  
_Dann wir immer ganz schnell _*wave*_ **RALNA M.**! MEINE MENTOR(In)! HDGDL!

Und natürlich meine überaus bezaubernde BeTa-leserin **Leaky Cauldron**! Sie hat wirklich viel arbeit mit meinen ganzen Fehlern! Ihr allein müsst euch bei ihr bedanken das man die Story überhaupt Lesen kann! _*ggg*_

_*hug you so much*_ HDL! Das gleiche gilt auch für meine "klene" Ginny8, auch sie schlägt sich mit meinen grausamen Fehlern rum! Die beiden haben es echt nicht einfach! *hug you so much* HDAL!

~ * ~ * ~*

**_Happy Christmas?!_**

Er drehte sich zu Hermine, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

Doch als er sich zu ihr gewandt hatte, stellte sich Hermine auf die Zehenspitzen -  denn Snape war ein Kopf größer als sie - und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er hatte das Gefühl das ihm sein Herz jeden Moment aus der Brust springen würde. Wie vom Blitz getroffen hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen...

Hermine schloss die Augen und merkte, wie er sanft seine Hände auf ihre Wangen legte. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund. Als sie spürte, dass seine Zunge -und der damit verbundenen Whisky Geschmack- schüchtern der Einladung nach ging, wünschte sie sich, die Zeit anhalten zu können. Hermine spürte ein kaum auszuhaltendes Beben in sich und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich in ihrer Magengegend ein Feuerwerk abspielte. 

Sie versanken in einem immer leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und sie in die Realität zurück geholt wurden. Plötzlich wurden beiden bewusst, was sie grade eben vor allen Lehrern getan hatten. Sie hatten sich geküsst... so leidenschaftlich und intensiv, als ob sie nur dafür leben würden.

Hermine schaute errötete in die Menge. Albus grinste stillschweigend vor sich ihn, Minerva bliebt der Mund offen stehen, Flitwick sah leicht irritiert aus und auch der Rest sah mehr als verwirrt drein.

Hermine konnte Snape nichts mehr sagen, sie blickte nur noch kurz in seine Augen, bevor er schweigend, wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus, aus Dumbledores Büro stürmte. Nach endlosen Minuten des Schweigens, flüsterte Hermine: „Ich werd dann auch mal gehen! Es ist schon spät, gute Nacht!" 

Dann ging sie mit sehr widersprüchlichen Gefühlen in ihre Gemächer.

Wie all die Nächte zu vor, konnte sie einfach nicht schlafen. Hermine blickte auf die Uhr: 1.00 Uhr nachts. Sie stand auf, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und ging zu ihrer Tür. Vielleicht war er noch wach? Sie wollte jetzt mit ihm reden, es für immer aus der Welt schaffen... ihre Gefühle ordnen und klarstellen... Doch als ihre Hand die Türklinke umschlossen hatte, packte sie eine alberne Angst, die sie daran hinderte, wirklich zu ihm zu gehen. Also zog sie ihren Umhang wieder aus und ließ sich auf Bett fallen. Hermine starrte die Decke an, bis sie irgendwann einschlief.

Snape hatte den Versuch zu schlafen erst gar nicht gestartet. Das Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte, war so ungewohnt für ihn, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er blickte unentwegt in das spärliche Feuer, das seine Räume nur schwach beleuchtete, bis er den Entschluss fasste, einfach zu ihr hin zu gehen und die Sache zu regeln. Er musste einfach die Gewissheit haben, dass alles ein Irrtum war.

Doch als er sich erhob und schon an der Tür war, blickte er auf die Uhr: 1.00 Uhr... sie würde schon schlafen! Also zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, legte sich aufs Bett und starrte die Decke an, es war alles zu verwirrend. Warum hatte sie ihn nur so leidenschaftlich geküsst? Warum hatte er sich treiben lassen und vor allen lächerlich gemacht?

Als Hermine aufwachte, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie feststellte, dass sie bis zum Mittag geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte keine Alpträume und einen relativ ruhigen Schlaf gehabt. Doch jetzt konnte Hermine kaum noch stillhalten. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu Severus gegangen, um ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Hermine war all die Jahre so blind gewesen, sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, hätte wissen müssen was die ganzen Träume und Gefühle bedeutet hatten, aber jetzt war Hermine sich ganz sicher. Sie hatte sich verliebt... in Severus Snape, ihren zynischen Ex-Zaubertranklehrer. Sie war sich sicher, dass er genauso empfand, schließlich hatte er den Kuss erwidert. Hermine machte sich auf, zu den Kerkern. Jetzt oder nie!

Snape hatte den ganzen Tag in seine Gemächer verbracht. Die meiste Zeit hatte er in das flackernde Feuer gestarrt, wie schon am Abend zuvor. Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? Er konnte ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen, immerhin aßen sie zusammen. Wenn nicht heute, dann morgen. Denn morgen war der 24.12. und das hieß, dass die anderen Gäste kommen würden und Albus darauf bestand, dass Snape an diesem festlichen Abend dabei war. Was sollte er ihr bloß sagen? Er hatte sich eindeutig in sie verliebt, in dem Moment, als er sie am Türrahmen gesehen hatte, nur wurde ihm das jetzt erst schmerzlich bewusst. Der Kuss war so vertraut und wunderschön gewesen, dass es ihm schon fast unheimlich vor kam. Er hätte sie ewig weiter küssen können... Aber was dachte er da nur für einen Stuss? Auch wenn sie ihn zuerst geküsst hatte, hieß das nicht, dass auch sie sich verliebt hatte. Das war mehr als absurd. Sie, eine wunderschöne junge Frau, würde sich niemals in so etwas wie ihn verlieben. Hermine könnte doch jeden haben. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn sehr. Er hatte schon einmal sein Herz verschenkt, doch die jenige hatte es ihm vor die Füße geworfen und noch mal draufgetreten. Er hatte es nie wieder durchmachen wollen und nun das. Er kam sich mal wieder vor wie ein verliebter Trottel. Es klopfte, doch er wollte keinen sehen. Es klopfte wieder...

„Professor Snape? Sind Sie da? Ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden!"

Als er ihre zarte Stimme vernahm, war ihm klar, dass sie gekommen war, um ihm zu sagen, dass der Kuss für sie keine Bedeutung hatte. Snape wollte nicht öffnen, denn er wäre in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage gewesen, bei diesen Worten, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, sie war schon gestern Abend bei dem Kuss erheblich verrutsch.

„Professor Snape? Bitte machen Sie auf, wenn Sie da sind! Ich muss wirklich dringend mir Ihnen reden!"

Nein, _jetzt_ nicht. Er wollte ihre Worte nicht hören... nicht _jetzt_... irgendwann musste es ja sein, aber nicht _jetzt_. Also blieb er ruhig sitzen und starrte weiter ins Feuer.

Geknickt ging Hermine zurück zu ihren Gemächern. Er war nicht da gewesen, aber wo hätte er stecken können? Die Schüler waren alle schon zu Hause, um morgen mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten zu feiern. Also war er nicht am Unterrichten. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Hermine musste es ihm einfach sagen, es war kaum zum Aushalten.

'Was macht man am 23.12.? Hermine denk nach...! EINKAUFEN'

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine ein, dass sie noch gar keine Geschenke für Ron und Harry hatte! Also hieß es ab nach Hogsmeade.

Es war bitterkalt und es fing wieder leise an zu schneien, als Hermine das kleine Dorf erreicht hatte. Jetzt würde es schwer werden... Hermine hatte all die Jahre nicht gewusst, was sie Ron und Harry schenken sollte, das war diese Jahr nicht anders.  Nur dass diese Jahr ein Hindernis mehr dazu kam. Sie konnte einfach nicht konzentriert suchen, denn ihre Gedanken waren nur bei Severus. Hermine wünschte sich nichts so sehr, als jetzt einfach bei ihm zu sein, sich an ihn zu kuscheln...

Sie hatte nach 3 Stunden nicht wirklich was gefunden, also kaufte Hermine ein Buch für Harry, und Ron eine neue Extratasche für seinen Zauberstab, da er ihn immer in der Hosentasche trug.

Als Hermine noch in die „Drei Besen" ging, schüttelte sie sich den Schnee von ihrem warmen Winterumhang. 

Aber auch das Beobachten von sehr eigenartigen Kreaturen half ihr nicht viel, um sich ab zu lenken. Das Gefühl des Verliebtseins hatte sie überrascht und total aus der Bahn geworfen. Hermine hätte gerne gewusst, was er davon hielt, wie er fühlte. Diese Ungewissheit machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Hermine hatte überlegt, ob sie ihm auch etwas schenken sollte? Immerhin war Weihnachten... da beschenkt man die Menschen, die man liebt, und sie liebte ihn mehr, als sie zu sagen im Stande war. Doch was war gut genug für ihn? Ein Buch war zu unpersönlich... (armer Harry), es musste etwas sein, was ihre Liebe zu ihm nur ansatzweise wiedergab. Plötzlich hatte Hermine eine zündende Idee. Sie stand auf, trank hastig den letzten Schluck Butterbier und lief dann, so schnell es mit Paketen unterm Arm und im Knie hohen Schnee ging, nach Hogwarts.

Es war Zeit zum Abendessen. Snape konnte das Frühstück und Mittagessen versäumen, aber nicht das Abendessen, denn er war nicht sonderlich scharf auf einen Besuch von Albus. Als sein Blick kurz zum Spiegel fiel, schüttelte er nur verächtlich den Kopf...

'Grade SIE soll mich lieben...!'

Niedergeschlagen, aber in der Lage seine Maske aufrecht zu halten, ging er zum Abendessen. 

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als Hermine nicht zum Abendessen erschien. War ihr was passiert? Warum war sie nicht da? Als er keine Antwort bei sich fand und auch Albus ihm nicht weiterhelfen konnte, beschloss er, sie zu suchen. Snape klopfte erst an ihre Tür, die zu ihren Gemächern führte... doch keiner machte auf. In der Bibliothek war sie nicht, nicht auf dem Astronomieturm... langsam aber sicher machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Wo konnte sie nur stecken? Seine letzte Hoffnung war der Kerker, aber was sollte sie da suchen?

Hermine wuselte nun schon seit Stunden im Kerker rum. Sein Geschenk war gar nicht so einfach und benötigte eine gewisse Zeit, so hatte sie das Abendessen total verschwitzt. Hermine war grade dabei die kleine Wunde an ihrem Finger zu heilen, da sie einen Tropfen Blut für sein Geschenk benötigt hatte, als sie Schritte vernahm.

'Bitte lass es nicht...'

Zu spät... Snape stand schon in der Tür... völlig aufgebracht, doch eine gewisse Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. 

Sie standen einfach nur da und schauten sich in die Augen. Hermine brachte keinen Ton raus, sie konnte nicht. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, doch er lächelte nicht. Seine Miene war wie immer kalt und undurchschaubar.

„Wo sind Sie gewesen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine hatte sich ihr Wiedersehen mit ihm nach dem Kuss eigentlich anders vorgestellt.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit hier... wo waren Sie heute Morgen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an! Was machen Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer?" Seine Stimme klang streng und vorwurfvoll. 

„Ich...ähm..." Was sollte Hermine jetzt bloß sagen? „Ja ich... habe, ich meine, ich wollte einen Trank brauen!"

'Klasse Ausrede, Hermine!' Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen.

Snapes Augenbraue schoss nach oben.

„Ach wollten Sie das?! Und was für einen, wenn ich fragen darf ?"

„Nein... entschuldigen Sie, ich werd dann mal wieder gehen!"

Er wusste, dass sie lügte. Er hatte sich kurz umgeschaut und bemerkt, dass sie alles durchsucht haben musste, auch seinen Vorratsschrank für die Schüler, und er hatte noch ihren verletzten Finger gesehen... was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Er wollte eine Erklärung, jetzt und hier. Als Hermine sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte, spürte er, wie ihre Brust seinen Oberköper streifte... Er musste leicht aufkeuchen, denn mit so einer Berührung hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

Reflexartig hielt er Hermine am Arm fest. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an. Wieder diese wunderschönen zimtfarbenen, braunen Augen. Er näherte sich langsam ihren Lippen, sah, wie Hermine die Augen schloss. Seine Hand hob ihr Kinn etwas an, seine Lippen würden in wenigen Sekunden ihre Lippen treffen, wenn er im nächsten Moment nicht wieder zur Besinnung gekommen wäre und sie losgelassen hätte. Er hatte die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn nicht liebte.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Miss Granger, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" Er konnte es grade noch einigermaßen überzeugend rüberbringen. Enttäuscht drehte sie sich um und ging, da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl einen großen Fehler begangen hatte...

Völlig verwirrt ging Hermine zu ihren Gemächern. Was war da grade passiert? Warum hatte er sie nicht geküsst, sondern einfach so abserviert? Hatte sie sich etwa getäuscht? Sie sollte es noch erfahren...

Der 24.12., _WEIHNACHTEN_! 

Hermine saß am Kamin und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja Moment, ich komm ja schon!"                       

Als Hermine die Tür geöffnet hatte, spürte sie nur, wie sie herzlich umarmt wurde. Als sie wieder losgelassen wurde, erkannte sie, dass es Harry war, hinter ihm stand Ron.

„HARRY!", kreischte sie und umarmte ihn gleich noch mal.

„Hermine, bin ich froh, dich wiederzusehen!", sagte Harry, als Hermine ihn endlich losgelassen hatte. Die gleiche Prozedur machte sie auch mit Ron.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte Hermine überglücklich.

„Gut, danke und dir?", antworteten Harry und Ron im Chor.

Tja... was sollte sie darauf antworten? In den letzten Tagen hatte sie alle Stationen der Liebe durchgemacht: Die Erkenntnis, das Verliebtsein, das Gefühl der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt zu sein, die Enttäuschung, der Schmerz, der immer noch in ihr Herz stach. Die Frage nach dem „WARUM ER?"...

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, habt ihr vielleicht ein bisschen Zeit mitgebracht?" Damit traten Harry und Ron ein, etwas verwirrt dreinblickend. Es wurde ein sehr langes Gespräch...

„Puhh... das sind ja wirklich Neuigkeiten!", sagte Harry. Ron hingegen starrte sie nur fassungslos an.

„Und ihr habt euch geküsst?", frage Ron endlich.

„JA!", strahlte Hermine.

Doch Ron schien gar nicht begeistert zu sein, eher angewidert.

Harry unterbracht die Spannung zwischen den Beiden.

„Mhhh... weiß er denn, dass du ihn liebst?!"

„Nein, woher den auch? Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, es ihm zu sagen!"

Harry lächelte Hermine schief an.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du grade Snape liebst?!"

„Harry, vertrau mir, ich war mir noch nie so sicher in etwas! Und du Ron, guck mich nicht so an..."

Harry sah sehr skeptisch aus, Ron dagegen saß versteinert da. Aber was sollten sie auch dazu sagen? Immerhin liebte ihre beste Freundin einen gemeinen, kalten und mürrischen Ex-Todesser. Das sie davon nicht sonderlich begeistert waren, konnte Hermine ihnen von den Augen ablesen.

Snape wusste nicht, wie lange er mal wieder vor dem Feuer gesessen hatte. Es erschien alles keinen Sinn zu ergeben.

'Der 24.12... das fest der Liebe'!, dachte er nüchtern. 

'Und was ist, wenn sie dich doch liebt? So wie du bist?', meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf...

'Nein, sie würde nie so was lieben wie mich!'

Aber was hatte sie gestern im Kerker verloren? Warum war sie nicht beim Essen? Sie schien enttäuscht gewesen zu sein, als er sie nicht geküsst hatte.

Snape bekam auf all seine Fragen einfach keine Antwort und sein Kopf schmerzte schon wieder vom vielen Grübeln. Nur noch 2 Tage und sie würde wieder aus seinen Leben verschwinden. Snape spürte, wie ihn ein jäher Schmerz durchfuhr. Er würde wieder alleine bleiben. Es war doch reines Wunschdenken, dass sie ihn liebte, er sollte realistisch bleiben. Vielleicht war es auch einfach das Beste, denn er konnte und wollte sie nicht länger sehen, denn wenn er seinen Schmerz in seiner Brust definieren sollte, fiel ihm nur eins ein... HERMINE!

Ein Klopfen riss in wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Snape ignorierte es, doch als das Klopfen sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Gehirn einbrannte, sprang er wütend auf und riss die Tür auf.

„WAS?", schnauzte er.

„Ihnen auch fröhliche Weihnachten, Professor Snape!"

Snape war überrascht, Potter zu sehen... 

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte er ohne die Spur einer Freundlichkeit.

„Ich soll Sie rufen, Professor Dumbledore will Sie sprechen!"

„Warum?"

„Weiß ich nicht, kommen Sie doch einfach mit!" Damit packte Harry ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her, so, dass er nicht sah, dass Hermine sich in seine Räume schleichen konnte.

„Verdammter Potter...!"  
Zornig stapfte er wieder zu den Kerkern. Harry hatte ihn zur Großen Halle geschliffen. Doch nachdem Albus sehr überrascht war, Snape zu sehen, wusste er, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Doch bevor er Potter den Hals umdrehen konnte, hatte ihn Albus schon beauftragt, bei der Fertigstellung des Schmückens zu helfen, da in einer Stunde das Fest beginnen würde.

Snape _HASSTE_ es... er hasste Weihnachten, er hasste Tannenbäume, er hasste sogar den Duft von frisch gebackene Plätzchen, er hasste einfach alles an diesem Fest! Er hatte eine geschlagene Stunde damit verbracht, einen riesigen Tannenbaum zu dekorieren und komischerweise sah er in den Weihnachtskugeln immer Hermines Gesicht.

Wütend stieß er seine Tür auf und blieb fassungslos im Rahmen stehen.

„Was zum Teufel...?"

Seine Gemächer glichen einer Weihnachtlichen Muggelwohnung... 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ist das ein Cliffhanger? Denk nicht oder? _*gg*_

Ja, meine Lieben, dass war es dann für den heutigen Sonntag auch mal wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Wenn nicht, warum? Schreib euch alles von der Seele! _*g*_ Ich bin für alles offen! Natürlich möchte ich nicht verheimlichen das Sev. doch ganz schön OOC ist und er wohl nie so handeln würde, aber IHR wolltet ja ein Happyend... also kann ich ihn ja nicht wirklich so lassen wie er ist! Und ich weiß auch dass es alles etwas schnell geht, aber wie gesagt die beiden haben nur 3 Tage Zeit bis Weihnachten um sich zu hassen und zu lieben, geht alles etwas schneller! _*g*_ Auch tut es mit leid das ich Ron und Harry hier nicht wirklich groß erwähne, eigentlich sind sie nur mittel zum Zweck! Aber es ist ja nun mal ne Herm/Sev Story!

Dann müsst ihr nur noch bis nächsten Sonntag warten, und dann kommt das letzte Chapter dazu und vervollständigt zu die Story auf immer und ewig! Hoffe das ich euer Happyend so einigermaßen hinbekomme, ich bin in so was nämlich nicht gut... Hab ich noch was vergessen? Kann sein aber mir fällt es bestimmt net mehr ein, deshalb nur noch eins: Mein BeTa ist an „Kann es Liebe sein?" dran, und mit Glück bekommt ihr noch dieses Jahr das 11 Chapter! „Failed Love" ist entgültig abgeschlossen.

Ich freue mich immer über eure Revs.! Ihr seit echt aufbauend! *Alle dafür mal drück bis sie keine Luft mehr bekommen* *gg* HEAGDL

Eure,

HERM.!^^  


	4. Chap 4

Hier Leutz, dass aller letzte Chapter für immer und ewig! Hoffe es gefällt euch! :)

Dann natürlich allen einen WUNDERSCHÖNEN 4 ADVENTSSOANNTAG! Auch wenn das Wetter zum K**** ist, auf jeden fall bei mir...

**Curlylein:** Hey Süße! Freut mich das dir die Story Weihnachtsgefühle vermittelt! Mh, ich hoffe das ich dich doch noch ein bisschen Überraschen kann? Und das Ende des 3 Chapters nicht zu offentsichtlich war?! Dann bekommst du hier dein Happyend und ich hoffe das ich es einigermaßen hinbekommen habe? Du machst mich verlegen, wenn so einer wie _DU_ findet, dass meine Story klasse ist, das ehrt mich sehr! Danke für den Schokonik. Und die Orange, war Lecker! :) Hast du heute die Bratkartoffeln? HAST DU? HAST DU? HAST DU? _*g*_

Muss noch mal eben auf das Rev. Zu „Failed Love" zurückkommen... Ich muss dir einfach wiedersprechen das ich die „Große Meisterin" seien soll... Denn **DU, Anyanka** und **Vengari**, ihr seit die unangefochtende Nummer 1 in Hinblick auf Deutsche Herm/Sev Storys... ich ordne mich da einfach mal auf Platz 2,3,4,5,6 oder 7 ein. Ich weiß, dass hört sich Eingebildete und Arrogant an, aber Leute lest einfach **„Warum einfach?"**, **„Alles nur ein Spiel?"**, **„Wizard Circel"** und **„Kontrolle die man verliert"**, bildet euch dann eure eigene Meinung, aber das ist meine Meinung, denn gegen die drei is mein geschreibsel hier Kinderkram!

Achja, ich hab was aus **„Warum einfach?"** geklaut, ich sag nur: Schuh...werfen... treffe... weiteres dazu noch nach der Story...

HDGDL _*knuddel*_

**Oflowero:** Hi Sweety! Wie waren die Klausuren? Danke für das Wetter... hat aber leider nicht lange gedauert! Danke freut mich das ich die Gefühle relativ gut rübergebracht habe von Herm und Sev. und das „er/sie liebt mich" gefiel mir einfach so gut das ich es mit einbauen musste... _*gg*_ Mh, du kennst Sev.! Meinst du er is so begeistert wenn Herm einfach seine Gemächer verändert?... Och je, ich hoffe das ich dir ein schönes Happyend bereitet habe? Immerhin is es mein erstes...

Ich bemüh mich mir KELS und auch die Badewannenstory... versprochen!

HDGL _*knuddel*_

**Vengari:** Na Mäusle! Freut mich das dir der Kuss gefallen hat! Dann bin ich ja beruhigt! :) Oh ja LIEBEN oder NICHT LIEBEN das ist hier die Frage... _*g*_ Aber ich hoffe doch das sie sich zusammen raufen, aber wer weiß was ich für Vorstellungen von einem Happyend hab... _*devil g*_ Kein Prob. Wegen dem Rev! Mach ich doch gerne bei so geiles Storys! :)__

_HDGL *_knuddel*

**Anyanka3:** Sweety… ich weiß es geht einfach alles zu Schnell, tut mir auch wirklich Leid aber du weiß ja WIR HABEN DOCH KEINE ZEIT! _*g*_ Trotzdem hoffe ich das dir das letzte Chapter doch noch gefällt auch wenn alles jetzt ziemlich schnell geht... Auch sehr realitätsfern das sie es Ron und Harry erzählt, aber irgendwie wollte sie es los werden, und Herm sowie auch Sev hab ich schon sehr verbogen, da acht dat auch nix mehr... ;)

Hey. Noch ein Ärzte-fan... _(MEINE FREUNDE SIND...MEINE FREUNE SIND ALLE KRIMINELL. SIE ... SICH GANZ EINFACH SO... *summ*)... *g*_ ÄRZTE AN DIE MACHT! ;)))))

HDGDL _*knuddel_*

**Queenbonnie:** Und wie versprochen bekommt ihr heute das letzte Chapter... am 4 Adventssonntag! :) Is doch ehren Sache, is aber auch ein verdienst von meinem BeTa... Danke für das süße... _*schmatz*_ war lecker! Ja irgenwie kann ich die Chliffs. Nicht lassen! _*gg*_

HDGL _*knuddel*_

Mein DANK auch an **nachtschatten** _(Herm steht wohl wirklich auf Risiko aber ob es sich auch lohnt? *g*)_, **TheSnitch** _(tut mir leid wegen dem Namen... *schäm* Und kommen jetzt die Tomaten? *g*)_, **Weihachtskeks3** _(danke für dein liebes Rev.!)_, **primax** _(und hat sich das warten gelohnt?_), **Qanik** _(na ich denke Herm liebt Sev schon so wie er is... und wer sagt den das sie ein Zaubertrank gebraut hat? Irgendwas musste sie ja Sev erzählen! *g*), _**Anne**_ (danke hab mich gefreut!) und _**Jo05**_(es freut mich das es dir bisher gefalle hat) _. Ich habe mich sehr über eure Revs. Gefreut und sie haben mich sehr aufgebaut! Danke auch allen! :)

Wie immer noch eben schnell ein _*hug you so much*_ an **RALNA M**.!

Und natürlich meinen süßen BeTa (**Leaky Cauldron anno1985**)! Sie muss es mit mir und meine Fehlern aushalten... _*g*_ Du bist die beste... _*g*_ HDGDL!    
 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen ihr süßen!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Happy Christmas?!**

****

Neben seinem Schreibtisch stand eine große Tanne, die mit jeglichen Kugeln und Zuckerstangen in allen möglichen Farben geschmückt war. An seinem Kaminsims hingen kleine Weihnachtstiefel mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt... Es schneite leicht in den Raum hinein, so wie in der Großen Halle. Ein echter Schneemann stand rechts von seinem Schreibtisch,  überall blinkte und funkelte es, mehrere Weihnachtsmänner zierten den Raum, auf dem Schreibtisch standen frisch gebackene Kekse und ein Geschenk, er hörte Musik, was sich verdächtig nach „Jingle Bells" anhörte. Total irritiert ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und las die Karte, die neben dem Geschenk lag.

Fröhliche Weihnachten!

In Liebe,

Hermine Granger

Auf einmal kochte in Snape die pure Wut. Es interessierte ihn nicht einmal das IN LIEBE auf der Karte stand. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Sich in SEINE Gemächer zu schleichen? Alles zu verunstalten, ohne ihn zu fragen? Wer glaubte sie, wer sie war? Wüten lief er zur Großen Halle, wo die Feier schon angefangen hatte.

Hermine saß da, neben Harry und Ron, fröhlich schwatzend. Sie hatte sich riesig gefreut, endlich die anderen zu sehen, auch wenn die Erinnerung das Hagrid, Seamus, Pavati und noch etliche andere hier sitzen sollten ihre Stimmung leicht trübte. 

Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls da, er hatte sich im letzten Moment auf die gute Seite geschlagen... Hermine beobachtet Harry und Draco die ganze Zeit, wie sie miteinander Rumalbernten wie zwei Kinder. Nachdem Draco sich auch dem Orden angeschlossen hatte, hatten beide ihr Verhalten grundlegend geändert. Hermine meinte sich sogar daran erinnern zu können, wie sie mal früh am Morgen Draco aus Harrys Zimmer schleichen gesehen hatte, als sie noch im „Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12" gewohnt hatte... sie musste bei diesen Gedanken schmunzeln. 

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas unsanft ihren Arm umschlossen hatte. Hermine wirbelte herum. Sie hatte Severus schon den ganzen Abend vermisst und war gespannt, was er zur ihrer Aktion sagen würde. Doch als sie in sein zornerfülltes Gesicht sah, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Gedärme zusammenzogen...

„Könnte ich Miss Granger kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, Albus?", presste Snape hervor.

„Aber wirklich nur kurz, ihr solltet den Schokoladenkuchen nicht verpassen!"

Snape zog Hermine hinter sich her, raus aus der Große Halle in  Richtung der Kerker.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen!", versuchte er in einem ruhigen Ton wiederzugeben.

Er knallte seine Kerkertür auf...

„Das ist los! Was sollte das?"

„Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?"

Snape ließ Hermine los, funkelte sie aber immer noch mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?!"

„Na ja, was gibt es da so groß zu erklären... Es ist Weihnachten und ich dachte...!"  
"Nein eben nicht, du hast nicht gedacht!" 

Beiden wurde nicht bewusst, dass sie grade dabei waren, sich ständig zu Duzen.

Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und schlug denn Teller mit Keksen von sich, so, dass die Keksdose mit einem Lauten schäppern auf den Boden aufschlug. Hermine zuckte dabei merklich zusammen.

„Was soll das ganze Theater? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, dich einfach in meine Gemächer zu schleichen und hier alles zu verunstalten?", schrie er.

Hermine dachte sie hätte sich verhört... Verunstalten?... Auch sie wurde sauer.

„Ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht deine etwas... nenne wir es mal vorsichtig... tristen und kalten Räume etwas Wärme zu geben!"

„Ich habe nie darum gebeten! Oder? Ich mag sie, so wie sie sind! DARUM LEBE ICH JA SCHLIEßLICH HIER!"

„Ja, weil du genau so bist wie deine Räume... KALT!", brüllte Hermine ebenfalls. „Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?"

„Wovor soll ich Angst haben?", schrie Snape.

„Vor Gefühlen...vor Liebe...davor, dass dir einer zu nahe kommen könnte und dich so liebt, wie du bist!"

Snape spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Verschwinde! Nimm deinen ganzen Krempel und hau ab!" Er dreht sich zu dem Geschenk und schmiss es ihr zu. „Und das kannst du auch wieder mitnehmen! Ich will nichts von dir!" Dabei sprach er das _dir_ wie eine ekelhafte Krankheit aus...

Hermine spürte, wie ihr vor Wut die Tränen kamen. Sie hatte doch alles nur gemacht, weil sie ihn liebte, zumindest dachte sie es. 

Hermine starrte das Geschenk in ihren Händen an... Sie hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihr eigenes Blut gegeben. Sie zitterte.

„Wie du meinst...!", flüsterte sie. „Aber das hier", sie schaute auf das Geschenk „kannst du behalten, für mich hat es keine Bedeutung mehr! Schmeiß es von mir aus weg!" Damit schmiss sie das Geschenk mit voller Wut hart und fest in seine Richtung. 

Als sie sich umdrehte, hörte sie einen dumpfen Schlag und etwas schien zu Boden gegangen zu sein. Erst wollte Hermine weitergehen, doch dann drehte sie sich doch wieder um. Für ein paar Sekunden stockte ihr der Atem. Anscheinend hatte Hermine Snape am Kopf getroffen, denn er lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, aus einer Wunde an der Stirn sickerte Blut hervor.

Snape öffnete die Augen und spürte sofort einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Instinktiv griff er sich an die Stirn, wo er eine schmerzhafte Beule ertastete, die von einem Verband umhüllt schien. Was war eigentlich passiert?

Noch etwas benommen, stand er von seinem Bett auf und ging langsam in sein Wohnzimmer. Seine Räume sahen wie immer aus,  da erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder an alles... Sie hatte seine Räume „geschmückt",  er hatte sie angeschrieen, er hatte sie rausgeschmissen. 

Da erkannte das Geschenk auf seinem Schreibtisch, hatte er ihr es nicht mitgegeben? Snape nahm es und setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl, der an seinem Schreibtisch stand. Vorsichtig packte er es aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine Schneekugel, aber nicht irgendeine Schneekugel. 

 In der Mitte stand ein Pärchen, das sich küsste, unter einem Mistelzweig. Die Figuren schienen aus Eis zu sein, das Wasser um sie rum schimmerte rötlich. Snape drehte die Kugel auf dem Kopf, und auf dem Holzboden stand: Just Remember, In Liebe Hermine

Das Glas hatte einen kleinen Riss, der aber wohl keinen besonders großen Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Da begriff er erst, sie liebte ihn und sie hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte Angst... 

Er hörte plötzlich Schritte aus dem Badezimmer.

„Sie sollten noch nicht aufstehen!", sagte Hermine ernst, ohne jegliche Emotionen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe Sie aus Versehen getroffen! Aber jetzt gehen Sie bitte wieder ins Bett, es war anstrengend genug, Sie einmal dorthin zutransportieren, ich möchte es nicht ein zweites Mal machen müssen!"

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie dagestanden und sich angestarrt hatten, bis er die unerträgliche Stille durchbrach.

„Hermine, ich..."

„Ich weiß nicht, seit wann wir uns duzen?", fragte Hermine trocken.

„Miss Granger, ich wollte mich entschuldigen!"

Hermine hatte nie erwartet, dass er sich entschuldigen würde, aber was half es ihr schon? Sein Verhalten hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass er nicht besonders scharf auf Gesellschaft war, und besonders nicht ihre. Trotzdem verstand sie immer noch nicht, warum er sie dann so bereitwillig geküsst hatte? 

'Es lag wohl doch am Whisky...', dachte Hermine.

„Ist schon okay, es war ja einer meiner überaus dummen Idee..."

„NEIN! Es war ..."

Doch sie wollte ihn nicht aussprechen lassen, auf Geheucheltes hatte sie nicht wirklich Lust. 

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ist schon okay, aber bitte gehen Sie jetzt wieder ins Bett, ich wechsel Ihnen noch eben den Verband, dann werd ich auch schon wieder aus Ihrem Leben verschwinden!"

Hermine hatte versucht, es nüchtern auszusprechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. So klang es sehr enttäuscht und verletzt.

Snape ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, damit Hermine sich die Wunde nochmals ansehen konnte. Was war er nur für ein Trottel gewesen? Diese wunderbare Frau vor ihm liebte ihn, so wie er war... was hatte er gemacht? Sie vor den Kopf gestoßen und sie verletzt.

Hermine beugte sich etwas zu ihm runter und nahm ihm vorsichtig den Verband ab. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, ihm so nah zu sein. Als der Verband entfernt war, und Hermine sich die Wunde etwas näher angucken wollte, war sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Eine Weile starrte sie gedankenverloren in seine schwarzen Augen, bis sie sich wieder erinnerte, was sie eigentlich machen sollte. Also widmete sich Hermine wieder seiner Wunde.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie seine Hände sanft ihre Wangen umschlossen und ihre Lippen zu seinen führte. 

Der Kuss dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann löste er sich wieder von ihr und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an. Hermine hingegen schien leicht verwirrt. Er liebte sie doch gar nicht...

Sie blickte nach oben.

„Aber es häng hier kein Mistelzweig!", sagte Hermine erschrocken.

„Nein!", flüsterte er, ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Hermine fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Und Sie scheinen auch keinen Whiskey getrunken zu haben!", stellte Hermine feste.

Wieder flüsterte er ein zartes „Nein!"

„Aber was ist es dann?", frage Hermine ungläubig.

„Nenn es Liebe...!"

Hermine verstand immer noch nicht ganz. Hatte er grade LIEBE gesagt? Er liebte sie? Jetzt? So wie sie vor ihm stand?

Severus stand auf und schaute sie das erste Mal richtig an. Hermine trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, aber an ihr sah es einfach umwerfend aus. Ihre Haare hingen locker über ihre nackten Schultern, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er schritt hinüber zur Tür und Hermine vernahm ein gemurmelten Zauberspruch. 

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er ihr langsam den Reißverschluss am Rücken öffnete, worauf das Kleid sanft ihre Arme hinunter auf den Boden rutschte. Hermine spürte die bebende Erregung in sich, als er hinter ihr stand, sanft ihren Bauch berührte, dann langsam zur Hüfte strich und dabei zärtlich ihren Hals küsste. Sie schloss genüsslich ihre Augen und spürte seinen heißen Atme auf ihrer nackten Haut. 

Severus küsste ihren Hals, ihre Schulter. Hermines linker Arm schlang sich um seinen Hals, ihre Hand griff sanft in seine seidigen Haare. Severus Hand strich ihr kurz über den schlichten schwarzen Slip, doch diese Berührung entlockte Hermine schon ein Keuchen, dann drehte sie sich um, lächelte ihn verträumt an und legte sich dann mit dem Rücken aufs Bett, ohne dass ihr Blick seine Augen verließen. 

Nun lag sie da, auf seinem Bett und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Severus konnte nicht wiederstehen, er knöpfte hektisch seine viktorianische Robe auf und zog sich bis zu seiner schwarzen shorts  aus, dann legte er sich neben sie. Seine Hand griff automatisch nach der ihren, spreizte seine Finger und vereinte sie dann mit ihren. Als ob es für Hermine ein letztes fehlendes Signal gewesen wäre, lehnte sie sich zu ihm hoch und vereinnahmte seine Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde...

Hermine wurde von leiser Musik geweckt. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war. Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Der Streit und diese wunderschöne Nacht.

 Hermine reckte und streckte sich, ehe sie sich einen Morgenmantel zauberte, um ihren Körper schlang und dann in Severus' Wohnzimmer ging. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot, ließ Hermine nur schmunzeln.

Als Severus wach wurde, hatte er sich leise ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen, er wollte sie nach so einer Nacht nicht wecken. Er hatte sich gleich daran gemacht, seine Gemächer wieder weihnachtlich herzurichten.

Wieder schneite es leicht in den Raum hinein, ein noch größerer Weihnachtbaum, als Hermine ihn herbei gezaubert hatte, funkelte und glitzerte in allen Farben. Unter dem Baum standen in den verschiedensten Formen und Größen eingepackten Geschenke, der lebensgroße Schneemann stand wieder neben seinem Schreibtisch, auch die kleinen Nikolausstiefel hingen an seinem Kaminsims. „We wish you a merry Christmas" war zu hören, und jetzt wusste Hermine auch woher das Summen kam. Severus war eifrig dabei, mitzusummen und wirbelte durch seine Gemächer. Als Hermine ein „ChrmChrm" verlauten ließ, drehte er sich leicht erschrocken um. Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", sagte Hermine überglücklich.

Er kam zu ihr rüber, gab ihr einen Kuss, setzte sich in seinem bequemen schwarzen Sessel und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß.  

„Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten!" flüsterte er.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie einfach nur da, Hermine hatte sich eng an Severus gekuschelt und genoss das Gefühl der völligen Zufriedenheit.

Severus hatte abwesend über Hermines Arme gestreichelt und immer wieder ihre Haare geküsst. Er konnte sein Glück kaum glauben, es saß die wunderschönste Frau auf seinem Schoß, eng an ihn gekuschelt. Er sog ihren süßlichen Duft ein und schloss die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass er Weihnachten nie wieder hassen würde. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Hermine sah ihr Geschenk für ihn auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Severus folgte ihren Blick.

„Es ist wunderschön! Danke!" Dabei küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

„Die Kugel hat einen kleinen Riss abbekommen, als ich dich aus Versehen getroffen habe... Aber eigentlich hast du es ja auch verdient!"

Severus schaute Hermine mit gespielt böser Miene an.

„Danke!", nuschelte er.

„Warum schimmert das Wasser so rötlich?" Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Hermines Finger.

„Es ist mein eigenes Blut. Die Kugel ist so verhext, dass wenn ich dich nicht mehr lieben sollte, dass sich küssende Paar schmilzt!"

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es sich ewig küsst! Aber ich hab gar nichts für dich!"

„Du bis mein Weihnachtsgeschenk!"

Hermine blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, die so funkelten, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte Severus.

„Ich liebe DICH!", antwortete Hermine leise.

Sie verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie sich nun öfter Urlaub nehmen würde. Eigentlich hatte ihr London nie so gefallen, dort zu wohnen, war ihr viel zu stressig. Hogwarts würde ihr da schon eher liegen.

„Wolltest du eigentlich mal Kinder?", frage Hermine schelmisch.

Severus schaute sie verdutzt an... Er hatte das Gefühl, dass noch sehr lebhafte Weihnachten auf ihn zukommen würden!

THE END!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja das wars dann auch schon... ich weiß etwas kurz aber ich hoff doch noch ganz nett? 

Mein erstes Happyend? Und wie fandet ihr es? Weiß nämlich net ob ich für so was geeignet bin. Wäre also nett wenn ihr nen kleines Rev. Da lässt, oder auch länger, oder was zu meckern habt oder auch Tomaten werfen wollt oder sonst was, freu mich über alles! Ihr wisst ja wie es geht, habt ihr ja schon Übung drin! *gg* 

Achja... das mit der „Am Kopf treffen" das ist die Grund Idee von **Curlylein** was sie in _"Warum einfach?"_ beschreibt... bei ihr war es nur nen Schuh und ich hoffe sie ist net sauer auf mich? *in Deckung geh* Und die Sache mit der Schneekugel, diese Grundidee stammt von **SilentRoses** _„Des Giftmischer Herzt_"... Danke das ich es übernehmen durfte! *keks reich*

Dann noch was: Die Sache mit Harry und Draco. Sicher ist es eine Andeutung auf die Sexuellen vorlieben der beiden, sprich Slash, das hab ich nur für Ralna M. gemacht, da sie eigentlich nur Slash ließt, mir aber immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht ist es eine art DANK an sie... den eigentlich wollte ich Draco sterben lassen, davon war sie aber nicht so begeisert! _*g*_

Ich möchte dann noch zum Schluss allen Danken die immer fleißig gelesen und auch gerevt. Haben! Ihr seit wirklich die besten! Danke noch mal dafür!

Ein besonderer dank dann noch an Curlylein, Vengari, Anyanka, OflowerO und Queenbonnie die die Story vom ersten Chapter an verfolge haben! Ich seit so gut zu mir! _*gg*_  _*alle ganz fest knuddel und allen eine gggaaannnzzz große Tüte voll mit Schokoladen, Orangen, Keksen, Schnee und was ihr noch so wohl*_...  DANKE!

Auch mein BeTa noch mal eben erwähnen... sie hat die Aufgabe mich zu Koregieren gerne übernommen und hat mir super geholfen damit ihr den Schund hier überhaupt lesen konnten! _*g* *hug you*_

**_DANN WÜNSCH ICH ALLEN NOCH SCHÖNE UND BESINNLICHE WEIHNACHTEN! LASST EUCHT REICH BESCHENKEN UND FEIERT SCHÖN MIT EUREN FAMILIEN! WÜNSCH EUCH ALLEN GANZ VIEL SCHNEE UND EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR 2004; WO ICH HOFFE NOCH GANZ VIEL VON EUCH ZU „LESEN"!!!_**

„Mister Sexy Voice" und „sexiest man alive" ... ALAN! *lach* 

Eure

HERM.!^^


End file.
